


Match Made In Heaven

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Confesses Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel in Heaven (Supernatural), Dean Winchester in Heaven, Episode: s15e18 Despair - Castiel's Confession Scene, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, I've elected to ignore that, M/M, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, This is tragic, whole shitshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: "Cass if you're there... if you want - if you want to talk..." Dean swallows, looking around the area for any signs of the angel. "Come find me, man."And so he waits, in the serene silence. But the path is clear... no trench coated angels in sight. With a heavy sigh, Dean moves to turn on the radio, only to pull up short."Hello, Dean."...They seem to have misplaced up the real script for 'Carry On'... thankfully I've found the right one.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 44
Kudos: 277





	Match Made In Heaven

Dean sighs, pressing his hands to Baby's wheel. This is heaven. This is peace.

_'Cass helped.'_

Dean's fingers curl around the wheel.

Of course Jack brought Cass back. The two of them are probably traipsing through some tulips now or eating cereal.

Should he... say something?

Drumming his fingers against the wheel, he considers it. Cass is back. He hasn't reached out. Jack is out reforming heaven or whatever so the angel is probably swamped, helping him or whatever.

_'You're the most caring man on earth. You're the most selfless... loving human being I'll ever know.'_

His lips part before closing again as he shakes his head.

Now isn't the time to hold back.

Dean is _dead_ for heaven's sake!

And, surprisingly, he's at peace. With himself. With this future. It doesn't seem so bleak now.

"Cass." He breathes, letting the words flow softly from his lips.

"Cass if you're there... if you want - if you want to talk..." Dean swallows, looking around the area for any signs of the angel. "Come find me, man."

And so he waits, in the serene silence. But the path is clear... no trench coated angels in sight. With a heavy sigh, Dean moves to turn on the radio, only to pull up short.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean's brain stalls. Because Cass is _here_. He's here and he looks happier than Dean's ever seen him. With a stuttering breath he tries to jolt himself into action. But just _seeing_ Cass and knowing he's okay is so much. Last time they saw each other Cass got dragged to his death. He never thought he'd see him again.

In the aftermath Dean thought of all the things he could say... do. But now he just sits here, like a mummy, staring at Cass.

His miracle.

His win.

His future.

"I don't want you to go." Dean says, choked.

"But I want to, Dean." He whispers, looking up shyly. "I want to go... with you."

Cass holds out his hand, his eyes shining with tears and love and hope. Looking at his countenance Dean feel's his soul being unburdened.

When he reaches out with tentative fingers and grasps Cass hand, intertwining their fingers, it feels like the easiest thing in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> Never have I ever been more shocked, appalled or distraught over something. That was truly a horror show... living up to it's name.
> 
> First off:  
> killing Dean like that broke me  
> making Sam live this life with some rando woman and a child named Dean I-  
> ofc Jack brought Cass back but no one will EVER be able to convince me that that angel wouldn't seek Dean out... especially after that confession. What happened to Dean being the most kind and loving human he'll ever know???????
> 
> If anyone feels like ranting/talking/whatever, this is my Discord: sandean_cas#5174


End file.
